Mod:List of items
:For more information on what each line does, see Mod:Modify weapons :Placement of all items in all locations :''For the cinematic items, see cine_props.big, :''For clothing see Mod:List of items/Clothing :For a graph of all suvivor attributes, see Mod:Placing characters/list ;''Microsoft Word files: :Comparison of Off the Record and Dead Rising 2 items.txt ::Off the Record Items.txt - list of items only, ::Dead Rising 2 Items.txt - list of items only, ::Off the Record and Dead Rising 2 compared - list of items, ::File:Dead rising 2 off the record items txt speaking sections only.doc ::'' - weapon sections only. ;Text files: :Dead Rising 2: '' :''Off the Record: '' '''items.txt' is a text file found in datafile.big within the data folder of the Dead Rising 2 game. This file controls the characteristics and attributes of all: # items (food, weapons, clothing dispensers, vehicles, vending machines, etc.) ## Virtually anything which Chuck and other characters interact with is found in this list, including glass windows, doors, and posters. # survivors and psychopaths # combo cards Items.txt is a huge file, 2.19 MB, 1463 pages in Microsoft Word, with 226,356 words. See also a more detailed list of sections and Weapon damage sub-pages of this page. For vehicles, see Vehicles (Dead Rising 2)/items.txt. All of the animations and textures of these items is found in data/streamedassets.big. See Cropping sections off of characters to crop sections off of items. Placement limits ; Hummers Chuck can stand on "hummers" (SUVs) allowing him in areas where Chuck regularly could not stand. The maximum number of hummers which can be placed is 8, more than this, the game crashes when that area is loaded. Renaming cItemPlacement Hummer to cItemPlacement Hummer2, the game still crashes. ; Plywood On the other hand, there appears to be no limit to the number of pieces of plywood which a modder can place. Chuck falls through plywood, but can use plywood to change the color of a background for screen shots, especially if the plywood is changed color in texmod. cDoorItem with yellow hand How far Chuck can see an item The cine_bridge, which chuck can see for a long distance : :LoadDistance = "10000" Without this line, GunshipAsFirearm appears like this: :http://gyazo.com/5be4ad496f887b0b281602f27376ab57.png Only one item spawns at a time Because of UniqueItem = "true" if a player is carrying certain weapons, the weapon will not respawn anywhere, prohibiting the player from carrying another one. The 7 weapons are: Magician Sword, Shopping Valuables, Giant Pink Chainsaw, Rocket Launcher (from World's Most Dangerous Trick), Six Shooter, and the M249 (LMG). All magazines also have this restriction. Precious items :See also '' If PreciousItem is present when Chuck gives the survivor the particular item, the survivor will not give the item back. If the item is already carried when Chuck meets the survivor, such as the Money Case by Woodrow and Janus, the survivors will not give Chuck the case. :Walter: PreciousItem = "ComedyTrophy" :Royce: PreciousItem = "ComedyTrophy" :Lillian: PreciousItem = "Shotgun" :Luz: PreciousItem = "GolfClub" :Michael: PreciousItem = "Shotgun" :Janus: PreciousItem = "MoneyCase_Scoops" :Jasper: PreciousItem = "DonkeyLamp" :Woodrow: PreciousItem = "MoneyCase_Scoops" :Matthew: PreciousItem = "M249" :Rebecca: PreciousItem = "RebeccasGun" :Deidre: PreciousItem = "BobsToy" Clothing and weapons Mod:List_of_items/Clothing includes outfit id. Mod:List of items/Weapon damage and detailed list Way which a weapon is held "AnimBankName" controls the way a weapon is held.Hold Six Shooter like Pistol, ''Dead Rising 2-OTR PC Mods Item breaks on contact when thrown In Off the Record, there are 137 items listed as breaking when thrown with the line: DestroyOnThrownImpact = "true". Strangely this does not include Bag of Marbles. Miscellaneous Weapon Values All items are pocketable 400px|right :See: Pocket Everything forum File:Items pocket everything in inventory.txt‎ - items.txt file. Items.txt - two changes to each weapon: WeaponType = "1" and InventoryInteractionType = "1" = cannot put in inventory WeaponType = "2" and InventoryInteractionType = "0" = can put in inventory List of items The Dead Rising 2 PC version can be modified in a variety of ways. Items can be added or replaced. This list of items is found in the item.txt file in the datafile.big file. See Mod:Adding new items for a tutorial on how to add items to Dead Rising 2 PC version. }} Resizing cine items By adding a fourth rotation coordinate, a player can re-size cine items. Regular items cannot be re-sized. cMissionLevelReady SafeHouse_Magicians_Name_Trigger { LevelName = "LEVEL_SAFEHOUSE" cMissionSpawnItem Magician_Prop { IsStatic = "true" ItemName = "cine_magiciancloth" Location = "-22.58,-0.6,22.275" NonInteractableProp = "true" Rotation = "-0.000,0.701,0.0,0.755" } From: Boss challenge mod. All weapons Weapon attacks by player |} Off the Record new weapons, food and clothing :''See the Microsoft Word file '' New weapons, food and clothing listed in items.txt in Off the Record Gallery File:ShowInHUD true.jpg|ShowinHUD = "true" when Chuck picks up an item, it is listed like a mission or case in the HUD, in this example, the melon. References Category:Mod